freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
Allright, so from what i have seen so far, i think i'll start from the very beggining. Everything started at Freddy Fazzbear's family diner. There was only 1 animatronic and that was Freddy (and Golden Freddy (GF) as a spare in case of some technical difficulties), once when he was giving cakes to kids there was 1 other kid crying outside, but after some time purple man drives near the kid, kills him and drives away. The kid was full of hatred, he hated the purple guy for killing him (well, duh) and everyone who worken at anything with Freddy (not Freddy since it's a robot), because they didn't let him in (he propably didn't have money) and no one noticed that he got missing, because his parents propably died and he had no friends, because of that hatred his soul just couldn't rest in peace and that's how the Puppet was born, it is basicily soul of the kid that got killed outside the Family diner. After some time the owner of Family diner sells it to CEO of FFE (Freddy Fazzbear's entertainment) and the Puppet used it to infiltrate the company, the CEO propably didn't know that there was just Freddy in Family diner so he thinks that the Puppet is one of the animatronics. Now the very first pizzeria got opened and the CEO and people he hired made 3 more animatronics, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica. And another 5 kids were murdered using GF's costume. The Puppet finds the dead bodies and stuffs them into animatronic's suits, but just 4 of them, the fifth maybe dissapeared like GF does, or the purple guy tried to hide his body for some reason, but when the Puppet stuffs them the fifth body just appears in the middle of room with GF's costume on. At this point there are i think 3 people in FFE, the CEO, the phone guy and day guard from FNAF2, day guard is also the first person to take night shift, he notices the smell from animatronics (makes sense since there are dead bodies) and after some time it begin even dripping blood out of their mouths, which made the first Freddy Fazzbears pizza to shut down. After some time (1987) they decide to re-open it and made new versions of the old animatronics using their parts, the CEO also hired Jeremy as a night guard, at this time the animatronics were already trying to kill all the employees of FFE, (why? Well the purple guy tampered with animatronics so they would see everyone as endoskeleton so he would make aliby for himself and the animatronics had criminal databases so he had no other choice since he worked there) but why would Jeremy come back every night? I think that Jeremy was police officer, (that wouldn't be surprise, since there were kidnappings happening :P) which would also explain why did he take the day shift at the end of the game even though he had to stay close to animatronics, he knew that there is something wrong with them so he was hoping to find out what when he stays close to them, well he became the victim of bite 87, he survived as the phone guy mentioned at first game and of course the pizzeria got shut down once again. With CEO saying that they will scrap the new animatronics and keep the old ones in case of re-opening in smaller building for less taxes. (Which happened in first game.) After some years they re-opened again and CEO hired Mike Schmidt as night guard, Mike didn't know anything about the job he just got, so he didn't expect much, but when he saw the aggresivity of animatronics, he didn't quit, he saw the newspaper clipping in the halls, so when he survived the first night, he decides to dig a little bit in history of the pizzeria and he finds out about the 5 missing children and decides to find out what's going on in the pizzeria, which was why did he continue in job. At 4th night the phone guy propably dies (unless he gets away like Kenny did in TWD :D) and the animatronics are continuing attacking him (i think that the phone guy is the killer, yeah i know that there were no cordless phones at the time of killings, but that doesn't mean phone guy had to have phone with him) and why would they still attack him even when the killer died? Well, you see the purple guy isn't the only one who tampered with animatronics, the Puppet tampered with them aswell to make his revenge to every alive person that somehow worked in something with Freddy. And there is also 1 thing that i noticed, the GF, if you listen to his scream in FNAF1 and FNAF2, they are totaly different, i know that every animatronics got different screams in the other game, but GF changed even his voice not just the way he was screaming, i think that the day guard (since you can get GF even at night 1, it is not possible for the phone guy to be stuffed inside GF) was taken as a suspect by police, which is why he got missing at FNAF2, but when they didn't find anything on him, they let him go and when the day guard got back to work, animatronics propably got him off guard and stuffed him inside the GF's costume. After the phone guy dies and Mike hears the screams in the background he relizes that souls of the 5 kids are imprisoned in the costumes and so he wants to try to free them even at night 5, 6 and 7. I think i don't have to explain anything about Fritz since he gets fired just after completing his first night. Allright i hope i didn't forget anything, if there is some contradiction, make sure to point it out (i am not registered here so idk if i'll see it, but i'll try. :P) and i hope you had fun reading it. :P -Theory by autotatar. :P